Hambriento
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: shikamaru tiene hambre menos mal que naruto tiene comida de sobra shikanaru


_Hambriento _

_Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece; le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto sama _

Caía la tarde en konoha y Shikamaru Nara regresaba a casa después de un duro entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo; se sentía realmente agotado; y para colmo de males tenia mucha hambre. Se había quedado sin almuerzo para el descanso de medio día (no es que no que se le hubiera olvidado) sino que le había dado su almuerzo a Chouji, porque Ino le había escondido su almuerzo a este, bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba adelgazar y Shikamaru no sabia que no podría aguantar la triste y suplicante mirada del akimichi mas de cinco segundos mientras este pensaba tristemente en su caja de almuerzo llena hasta el tope de obento; finalmente el castaño no pudiendo aguantar mas la expresión triste en el rostro de su amigo le dio su almuerzo (que consistía en unos cuantos onigiris) para que se consolara; cuando Chouji le pregunto preocupado si podían compartir el almuerzo para que Shikamaru no se quedara sin comer este se negó argumentando que iba a necesitar toda la energía posible, pues el entrenamiento de esa mañana era muy pesado; Chouji se encogió de hombros y no insistió mas en el tema; se comió los onigiris y fue hacia donde estaba Ino para que le dijera en donde había escondido su almuerzo a la que esa le respondió que no diría ni media palabra la respecto mientras su sensei los miraba discutir sin deseos de intervenir pues esas peleas ya eran habituales.

Eso había pasado hacia mas de dos horas y Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo a su suerte pues ahora tenia un hambre feroz y estaba tan cansado que dudaba que pudiera llegar a su casa y comer algo antes de que el cansancio lo venciera por completo; en ese momento su estomago rugió pidiendo alimento y el ojinegro lamento no traer ni siquiera una manzana para acallar a su estomago, por lo menos por el momento; camino hasta un árbol y se sentó bajo su sombra apoyando la espalda en el tronco de este y suspiro cansado mientras cerraba los ojos; lo mejor seria descansar ahí un rato y después ir a su casa a prepararse algo de comer.

Iba a dormirse un rato cuando su estomago volvió a reclamar alimento y casi se muere un susto cuando escucho a alguien decir: _eso suena como el rugido de un tigre hambriento que lleva más de una semana sin comer._ Con los sentidos alerta el Nara miro hacia arriba: Naruto estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol viendo el atardecer. El rubio había cerrado los ojos y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios; la luz del sol le daba un toque de inocencia y pureza a su rostro; tanto que Shikamaru le pareció estar viendo a un ángel frente a el. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso: el cabello rubio moviéndose ligeramente con la brisa, los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, la expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro. Era simplemente prefecto.

Shikamaru tenía un secreto: estaba enamorado del ojiazul desde hace tiempo pero no quería decírselo por miedo a que este lo rechazara y se alejara; no quería perderlo así que se conformaba con ser su amigo así Naruto estaría cerca de el y no sospecharía nada acerca de lo que sentía por el; Shikamaru sabia que era un cobarde por no decirle al Uzumaki sobre sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No quería perderlo; no podría soportarlo. Para el estar lejos de su sol era insoportable; estaba seguro de que acabaría volviéndose loco antes de estar lejos del ojiazul; lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo o alejarlo de el. En esto iban su pensamientos cuando su estomago (momentáneamente olvidado por sus reflexiones) volvió a gruñir pidiendo comida. Naruto, que estaba absorto viendo el atardecer escucho el ruido y miro atentamente al moreno.

-Parece que tienes hambre-comento divertido el ojiazul-¿olvidaste tu almuerzo?-pregunto. -Un poco-confeso el Nara avergonzado-No-respondió-Ino le quito a Chouji el suyo y yo tuve que darle el mío para que no se muriera de hambre-explico el ojinegro. -Ino-musito el rubio-va a matar a Chouji de hambre si sigue así-comento con una sonrisa -probablemente no-dijo Shikamaru-a estas horas Chouji debe de estar comiendo muy feliz -Tienes razón-respondió el ojiazul- por cierto Shikamaru-dijo naruto bajando del árbol -ten- murmuro entregándole una caja-con esto se quitara el hambre-dijo sonriendo Shikamaru abrió la caja y vio su contenido: obento. -Pero ¿De donde sacaste esto?-pregunto mirándole extrañado-¿No habrás…?-cuestiono el Nara dejando la pregunta en el aire. -No-contesto el ojiazul-lo hice yo mismo espero que te guste-dijo sonriendo. -¿Ne te olvido comer a ti también o que?-pregunto el ojinegro -No-contesto el ojiazul-lo hice para Sai - ¿Sai?-pregunto el moreno ligeramente celoso aunque sin demostrarlo -Si, siempre olvida el suyo así que le traje uno para que no se muriera de hambre y poder comer tranquilo-contesto el blondo-pero-continuo-la hokage lo mando llamar y no pude dárselo-dijo naruto puedes comértelo si quieres-le sugirió-así no se desperdicia además-dijo sonriente-me esforcé mucho para que saliera bien-pruébalo por favor Shikamaru-le pidió - Esta bien-dijo Shikamaru-me lo comeré-agrego dándole un bocado al obento. Shikamaru sonrió por dentro; ese obento estaba delicioso en menos de dos minutos se lo había terminado; no comprendía como no había notado esa habilidad de naruto para la cocina, sin duda alguna eso era para sorprenderse. –Vaya si que tenias hambre-comento el ojiazul sonriendo -Estuvo delicioso-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa -me alegra que te gustara-dijo Naruto-bueno me voy hasta luego Shikamaru-se despidió el ojiazul levantándose del suelo -Naruto espera-lo llamo-el moreno-gracias por el obento-dijo Shikamaru -de nada-respondió el blondo alejándose del lugar

Shikamaru suspiro esta por irse de ahí cuando escucho a naruto decir -oye Shikamaru si Chouji vuelve a dejarte sin comer búscame ya veré que puedo hacer-dijo el rubio yendo hacia su hogar

Shikamaru sonrió, le daría a Chouji su almuerzo mas seguido.

Fin


End file.
